1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic cassette, the electronic cassette disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-77641 is publicly known. The electronic cassette of JP-A No. 2004-77641 is configured such that its handle can move in the electronic cassette and can be detached from the electronic cassette so that the handle does not get in the way when a person handling the electronic cassette loads the electronic cassette into a standing mount. Moreover, in the electronic cassette of JP-A No. 2004-77641, the handle is configured such that it can be used as a chin rest for an examinee who is standing to rest his/her chin on.
In this connection, when the detection region that detects the radiation is rectangular, it is necessary to know, depending on the purpose of imaging, whether to orient the electronic cassette vertically or horizontally when imaging an examinee who is standing, but in a configuration where the handle is disposed in one direction of the electronic cassette as in JP-A No. 2004-77641, loading the electronic cassette into a standing mount becomes difficult depending on the orientation in which the electronic cassette is to be loaded.
Further, when imaging an examinee who is lying down, sometimes the person handling the electronic cassette loads the electronic cassette such that its long sides are aligned with the longitudinal direction of the bed on which the examinee lies, and sometimes the person handling the electronic cassette loads the electronic cassette such that its short sides are aligned with the longitudinal direction of the bed on which the examinee lies, but loading the electronic cassette into the bed becomes difficult depending on the orientation in which the electronic cassette is to be loaded.
Meanwhile, from another standpoint, in JP-A No. 2004-77641, no consideration is given in regard to safely carrying a heavy cassette.